The Car Accident
by BookLoverForeverXD
Summary: How exactly did Abe die in the car accident that changed Eli's life? Read this to find out how!


Eli's POV

Abe and I just finished a bike contest at Concrete Jungle in Brockton. He won second place in flatland and I won first place in half pipe. Our triumph won us gold trophies and scholarships to the biggest bike competition in the U.S. We decided to honor our fabulous victory by going to the celebration nearby that was restricted to professional bikers only.

It was now 1:20 p.m. and after staying at the party for about an hour partying and have a great old time, we decided to head on home.

"Yeah! We got scholarships to go to the biggest bike competition around the world! Wahoo!" cheered Abe joyfully.

"You mean in the U.S." I corrected, with a hidden smile.

"Thanks for ruining the moment." he groaned, punching me in the arm.

His punch slightly veered the car.

"Hey! Stop! I'm trying to drive here!" I protested.

"Yes, Master," he replied in a deep, slow voice bowing his head at me.

I snorted and rolled my eyes. He was trying to mimic a character in Star Wars and he was doing a terrible job at it.

"Do you think we'll ever end up being the top bikers around the world? Then we'd have to compete against each other." he asked suddenly, with a touch of concern in his voice.

"Sure. One day. In the future. When we're nice, old and wrinkly." I replied, trying to amuse him and take his mind off from this topic. To tell you the truth, it had been giving me constant nightmares. It resulted it restless nights and numerous times when I jolted awake poured in sweat.

He had chortled.

"You're the greatest friend anyone could ever have." he said.

I raised my eyebrows startled. It surprised me he was saying something so random. I glanced at his face to make sure he wasn't joking around but I couldn't detect the slightest smirk on his face. He probably ate way too many baked chicken legs and was probably delusional. I continued to listen to him as I concentrated on the road.

"I mean it you know. And I am not going crazy." he said emphasizing "not".

Wow. He knows me so well sometimes it gives me the creeps.

"You're my best friend too." I replied in a small, soft voice. I wasn't a soft or emotional person so it was kind of awkward saying this to him. I glimpsed at him as we were crossing a 4-way intersection and I could see out his window and in the background was a green van that was three times bigger that my small, blue Smartcar that was approaching the intersection I was about to cross. Driving was a guy about 20 years of age with a slouched back, bloodshot eyes, and a bizarre grin. He was probably and apparently a drunk. What caught my attention the most was the fact it was speeding lightning quick still crossing the intersection even though the driver was already supposed to stop ages ago.

"Abe!" I shrieked to him. I hastily stepped on the brakes and I could hear the tires screech to a sudden halt.

He saw the car and looked at me. I could see his depressing and grief-stricken eyes poring into my eyes. I suddenly realized that if it did hit us, it would hit him first.

And so it did.

Before I could make any further actions, the van collided into my car. I could feel the sudden impact of the massive car as my body was abruptly hurled to the left.

Before I knew it, my mind went black while thinking of Abe as I went unconscious with my car flipped upside down and shattered pieces of glass scattered everywhere.

I didn't hear a terrified woman calling 911 asking for immediate help nor did I hear the innumerable police and ambulance sirens blaring in the distance.

I didn't get too see how a massive chainsaw cut the car in half to get me and Abe out.

I didn't get to feel how the paramedics gently pried me from inside my car nor how tenderly they placed me on the stretcher.

I didn't get to feel how they injected countless needles in my body, trying with all their ability to keep me breathing.

And last of all, I didn't get to see for myself how the broken pieces of glass from the window struck Abe's heart directly the instant the van struck my car, killing him quickly and painlessly.


End file.
